


Hydra's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Collars, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, like literally - Freeform, tagged rape as Cap is out of his mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story came about because I'm the worst.<br/>To sum it up: Hydra captures the great hero Captain America and brain washed him into becoming a mindless cum slut.<br/>I'd apologize, but I don't want.</p>
<p>I tagged it as rape/non-con as Captain America is technically not doing anything of his own free will, he is controlled after all. So please keep that in mind.</p>
<p>Yes Tony Stark is tagged in this BUT he won't appear until the last couple of chapters to save Stevey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started like any mission

It had started like any ordinary mission. Infiltrate a Hydra base, release the captives and get out of there with minimal casualties. Simple enough. Steve Rogers, also known as the great hero Captain America, offered to take care of it. The mission was only a small one, and Steve was confident in knowing he could easily complete his task with nothing but his Shield in hand. Knowing what he had to do, he borrowed a SHIELD quinjet and headed to his destination. 

The ride there was smooth, and surprisingly, so was the landing. Surely the soldiers inside would have noticed him by now. Cap didn't give a second thought to it though, the less Hydra soldiers he had to deal with, the better. Landing his ride, he quietly walked out and headed towards the entrance. Despite now literally being at the front door of the base, there was still no one in sight. Not a single sound or movement, and it put Steve on edge. An uneasy feeling filled his gut. Either way, he had a mission to do, and be damned if he wouldn't complete it. 

With a powerful kick, the doors of the base flung open, the crash of them hitting the wall they're hinged upon echoing out. Captain America took his Shield from his back and gripped it tightly. It been a while since he'd been this anxious about fighting Red Skull and his goons. 

About the time Cap reached the center of the room, it began to dawn on him that perhaps the whole thing was just speculation. The entire building was void of life. That was until the doors he had busted open suddenly slammed shut, plunging Steve into darkness. His breathing hitched and he readied himself, it was anyones game now. No one came though. Instead there was a hissing sound, and the room began to fill with a sweet smelling gas. Cap immediately held his breath, and desperately looked for an exist. Sadly he could only hold his breath so long, and gasped out when he finally needed air. In an instance, the American super-soldier felt light headed and awfully tired. His trusted Shield slipped off his arm and clattered on the floor, and Steve soon followed it as he crumbled in a heap. With a few sharp breaths, Cap's eyes closed as he completely passed out. 

A low groan escaped Roger's as he began to awake. Eyes groggily opened, and it took him a minute to realize he was not only upside down, but staring at a screen. With a grunt, Cap attempted to move, only to find both his legs and arms tightly bound. Struggling occurred as well as panic, only stepping when he heard the low, deep chuckle coming from the screen. His attention snapped to look at the machine, only to see Skull's face. 

"Ah, guten morgen Captain, did you enjoy your nap?" 

"Yea it was great," Steve replied sarcastically, giving a roll to his eyes, 

"Now now, no need for your sarcasm, ve simply vant to put you in your place," Skull chided. 

Steve raised an eyebrow and frowned; boy was this day just getting worse, 

"You may have noticed you're completely bound, not only did that gas knock you out, but also temporarily rendered your super strength completely vorthless," The red faced menace explained, "Now, the sooner you give yourself over, the easier your life vill become. Simply watch the colours, and allow yourself to relax and submit...enjoy." 

The screen turned black for a few moments, before colours burst through out. Purples and blues and yellows, spiraled out from the center; bright and beautiful. Steve starred in confusion, unable to comprehend what was really happening. Roger's shook his head, snapping his eyes closed. He refused to open his eyes. 

 

Only a few seconds, or maybe minutes, and a door opened from the side. Cap still kept his eyes closed, he wouldn't risk it. Nothing was said, but he could hear footsteps heading towards him. They slowly moved around him and round to where his legs were. A moment past, until he felt a hand tenderly brushing over his crotch, and unintentionally gasped and eyes snapped open, 

"What the hell?" 

"so you are awake, couldn't tell Captain," Skull chuckled, "just thought you may vant some...convincing." 

Steve's breath got caught in his throat as he felt something sharp and cold moving near his crotch. There was the sound of fabric tearing and being ripped off. Then a uncomfortable cool breeze. Not a single word for said, but Cap had to hold back the noise he wanted to make when he felt Skull's hand wrap around his cock. The menace pumped him slowly and methodically, going from base to tip with each stroke. Steve screwed his eyes shut, making sure to keep them tightly shut. He tried to keep his focus on anything else but the feeling of his cock hardening to Skull's hand. It didn't take long until pre began to ooze from the tip of Roger's dick, dribbling down and pooling as it hit Red Skull's fingers. Steve moaned deeply, feeling orgasm growing close. Yet, just as he was about to cum, Skull pulled his hand away, 

"Sorry Captain, but I can't treat you to sweet release until you do as you've been told." 

Rogers huffed, eyes opening to slits as he attempted to glare at skull, 

"So be a good pet to be and relax, enjoy the colours, then you can get all the pleasure you dream of...oh and while you're still of free mind, you won't be allowed any food or sleep, so the sooner you give in, the better." 

With that, Red Skull turned on his heels and walked out, leaving Steve to his own devices. Red Skull had no worry about leaving Steve alone, yes, he may be stubborn, but he knew the poor Captain would soon give in to the programme. No matter ow long it took.


	2. 2 days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap finally succumbs to Hydra's scheme and begins to learn his new place, at Red Skull's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, this fiction is kinda based mostly based in the Avenger's Assemble universe, mostly cuz I wanted the CABAL in here as well.  
> I'm unsure how many chapters I will end up doing.  
> All i know is each chapter will have a more main focus.  
> Today's chapter is apologizing for biting people.  
> And yea there will be a gang scene of course.  
> Will Cap be saved? I dunno. Maybe.

The Captain had no idea how long he'd been strapped there with nothing but Hydra's hypnotic program to keep him entertained. Every now and then, Roger's found himself giving into the swirling colors that danced in front of him, but thankfully a loud voice in the back of his head kept him from going too deep. Sometimes soldiers would come into the dark room, grab his face and force him to watch. Roger's responded to each one in a similar way; a nice bite to their hand or wrist, which ever was closer. Red Skull showed up again, but he only seemed to gloat about how the Captain would eventually give in and become Hydra's latest pet. Steve just huffed in response to that, it would be a cold day in hell before that happened.   
The room was so horribly quiet and dark, Steve could feel himself started to go absolutely mad. Didn't help that the only sound he did hear was his own stomach. Rogers was sure he had been there for at least a week, slowly starving. Whenever he started to doze off, a masked soldier would make an appearance and slap him away or pour ice cold water over his face. Fatigue had started to set in, and Steve could feel himself becoming weaker. As seconds ticked by, Cap found it increasingly more difficult to focus on anything. Well, anything but the screen. Steve just watched the pattern, stared at the bubbling colours. They spawned out of the center and all the way to the edges. Maybe it was the hunger, or the exhaustion, but Roger's found the spirals drawing him in. A hum escaped his lips, jaw going slack and his body twitched as his body involuntary unwound. With every ring that poured out of the screen, the more tension that left Cap's body. It felt oddly wonderful. A small smile began to form on Steve's lips, saliva peaking at the corners and running down his cheeks. That voice that had kept him giving in seemed to be fading away, it's screams and yelling dying down to a simple whisper. Then nothing. The spirals seemed to speed up, or was it a trick of the mind? Oh, who cared. They were just so beautiful. Cap babbled something to himself, mind becoming blanker. All thoughts were replaced with the colours and a need to relax...to submit...to obey. 

Red Skull wandered in, the sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed out. The Skull stood, watching Steve with a cold grin. The once strong soldier now a drooling mess. His face was flushed red, eyes reflecting the hypnotic spirals in front of him, and the icing on the cake was the American super soldier's dick was hard as a rock.   
"Vell, you sure lasted long..."   
Steve only responded with a quiet groan. Skull snickered and knelt down and waved a hand in front of the former Captain's face. He didn't respond, just kept staring forward. Steve was completely gone. The red faced man's grin contorted to a smirk as he released his pet from their restraints. However, Steve didn't move, limbs just hanging limp and motionless. His legs slipped a little to the side, but he remained on the stool he'd been bound too. Skull sauntered round, back between Steve's legs. Clamming hands gripped onto the blue clad man's thighs and squeezed them, causing an almost moan to roll out of Skull's pet.   
"Mein pet," Red Skull uttered, "Sit up. I vant a better look at you."   
It took a moment for the message to register with Steve's mind, and his arms quivered and then moved to grab the stool legs. With any strength he could find, Cap pushed himself up, using the stool as leverage, until finally he was up. He couldn't help but slouch over. Steve just looked at Red Skull and smiled, eyelids heavy and drooping down; it was obvious he was fighting the need to close them completely. Red Skull placed a finger under Steve's chin, He laughed as he pulled his hand away, watching as the Captain's upper body followed suit, before he completely slipped off his seat and landed on the floor on his knees.   
"heh, already learning your place I see pet."   
Steve just smiled up at him in response. Pet...he liked being called that.   
"Remove your clothes pet, you won't be needing those anymore."   
Cap nodded, and gradually began to peel his clothes off. It took him a few minutes, but soon the torn suit was pooled around his knees. Steve's face and neck was turning a deep red from a sense of embarrassment, but he dare not cover himself. Not from the other's view. Red Skull stared down at him, admiring his work. Skull would have the honor of training him before letting any of his soldiers or the rest of the CABAL even near him.   
"Now pet, I'm aware you've ended up biting most of my men, haven't you?" Skull asked condescendingly   
"Yes..." Steve replied, shame in his voice,   
"Vell, how about you use that mouth for a better use from now on...open vide." 

No second thought given, Steve opened his mouth as wide as he could, tongue hanging out a little as spit leaked out of his mouth. Skull unzipped his own trousers, moving them just enough to allow his erectio free. He'd been patiently waiting for this. Red Skull smirked darkly and rested the head of his hard, thick cock on Steve's tongue. Skull slid his dick in tortuously slow, enjoying the quiet whines from Steve and the way his warm mouth enclosed around his prick. A hand grabbed at the blond tufts of hair, keeping him from moving an inch. Without warning, Skull bucked his hips forward, forcing his cock down deep into Roger's throat. He gagged and spasmed slightly, a few tears in his eyes. Red Skull smiles, slipping his dick until only the tip was pressed against Steve's lips, before thrusting in at full force, his balls slapping against Steve's chin.   
Red Skull fucked Steve's mouth, loving the muffled cries and whines that came from the man at his feet. Tears streamed down Roger's cheeks as he struggled to breathe, but he continued to slurp on his master's dick and lick any pre-cum he could. Skull huffed out, known his own orgasm was coming. Feeling his balls tighten, Red Skull pulled his hips back, cumming on the Captain's tongue before finishing off on the Cap's face. A few globs on his cheek and one above his eyes. Skull breathed out deeply, pulling up his boxers and slacks,   
"mh mouth and face is sticky..." Steve muttered, sounding almost like a child.   
Red Skulled glanced at him. It seemed he still had the ability to form sentences of his own will, even if it was just pointing out the obvious. Skull kept note of that. It could be the catalyst of the Captain breaking out of Hydra's control.   
Steve closed his mouth, swallowing the semen in his mouth, before licking around his lips. It was so thick, almost like cream,   
"...tastes so good though," Steve giggled.   
Red Skull gave Steve a sharp smirk before simply turning, heading towards the door,   
"Follow me mein pet, you have much training to do."   
On command, Steve scrambled to his feet, legs aching and shaking, and followed Red Skull out of the dark room, to start his training and new life as Hydra's new pet.


	3. The CABAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull shows his pet to the CABAL, before leading him to his private bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter~  
> I feel like I should now point out this isn't being beta read.  
> Also thanks to everyone that has left a Kudos! It means a lot~
> 
> The next chapter will involve a bit more of skull and cap before the gang scene happens.  
> After that a chapter with each member of the named CABAL.

Skull's pet followed closely, despite the fact his knee's wobbled and burned slightly from how long they'd been locked in place. Passing Hydra members and soldiers cat called and whistled at the naked man as he walked. Though he didn't respond, a growing blush now spread from neck all the way to his chest. Soon his whole body would be a soft red at this rate. 

The pair eventually reached a large set of doors, black in colour. Red Skull pushed them wide open. It looked like a conference room inside. There was a large table in the center, black like the doors, while the walls themselves were a deep red and the floor a stone grey. Around the table were the rest of the CABAL. Starting from Red Skull's left, there was Vlad Dracula, King of the Vampire nation. Directly opposite Skull was M.O.D.O.K, second in command to Skull and leader of A.I.M. Finally, sitting on the right side of the table, was Attuma, a warlord from Atlantis of all places. The three stared at Skull and the Captain in awe. Steve just smiled dreamily in return, oblivious to everything. 

"So it worked?" Attuma asked,  
"Like a charm," Skull replied smugly, sitting in his own seat, "Mein pet, you may rest your head on my knee and sleep." 

The CABAL just watched as Captain America, one of the strongest of those dam Avenger's, slipped on to his knee's. They could hear him shuffle about as he got comfortable, before gentle and occasional snoring could be heard, as well as Roger's little mumbles. Red Skull absentmindedly ran his finger's through Steve's hair, which seemed to settle him down into a silent slumber, 

"So, what do we do with him now?" Vlad questioned, lifting his head to see the Captain fast asleep against Skull,  
"Train him," Skull said matter of factly,  
"Oh I can't wait for those blasted Avenger's now, their faces when they see their own Captain fighting for us will be truly worth it," Attuma laughed,  
"He can't fight you idiot," M.O.D.O.K hissed angrily, drawing the attention to him, "If a hard enough blow to the head is given, he'll be shocked back into his original state, it's not worth the risk."  
"Vell it's a good thing I never planned to have him fight then isn't it?" Their leader snapped, "he'll be staying here, as a sort of toy, a pet, to help us and our men to relax. Let out their anger in a sense."  
"And when we get bored of having him around?" Dracula asked,  
"M.O.D.O.K will take some DNA in order to re-create the serum, and then you are allowed to take as much blood from him as you wish Vlad." 

The CABAL seemed sound with that idea, and the meeting came to a close. Skull flickered Roger's forehead, who woke up with a cute yawn and a small pout pulling at his bottom lip. Seemed he was enjoying his nap, no matter. Skull led him off again, and Steve's tummy was doing flips. He was excited to know where his owner was going to take him now. 

 

A bedroom was their destination, Skull's to be precise. It was an elegant looking room. The carpet soft and white, hanging on the walls was a banner with Hydra's logo on it. On the far right, a large window with dark red curtains. In the middle of the room a huge bed, with black covered with red fluffy pillows covering it. There was a dresser to the left of the room, as well as another door leading to an ensuite bathroom. If Cap wasn't hypnotized and only able to see the colours reflected in his eyes, I would have noticed the colour theme. The room was dimly lit yet it all seemed so cozy. Skull closed the door and then the curtains, 

"Chin up mein pet, your master has a gift for you."  
"Master..." Steve whispered in response, the word rolling off his tongue. 

Least now he knew what to call him. 

Something cold and heavy wrapped around Steve's neck. It was thick and rested against his skin snugly. Curious finger tips felt around the item. Something was engraved on it. Roger's slowly tried to put the letters he felt together. A H, followed by a Y and a -  
"Hydra's whore mein pet, that's vhat it says," Skull interrupted. 

Cap just nodded. Yes, that's what he was. Skull took his pet's wrists in hand and pulled him over to the bed, encouraging him to lie down. Steve complied and sighed. It was like he was on a cloud; just so soft and comfortable. He lay there, limp like a rag doll.

Skull removed his clothes, letting them flutter to the floor in a small mess. He wanted to train his pet to always be open and ready, to be willing to take anyone and anything whenever needed. To mold his blank mind to only think about cock, about how full he wants to be. That his new life was on his knees and back being fucked until his stomach was round with cum, until he couldn't take it anymore, and then to take a little bit more. Hydra's leader walked over to his dress, taking a bottle of lube out, and then returning to his prize. Now he had more time to really explore the Captain's body. 

Curious hands roamed over Steve's skin. They felt around his shoulders, squeezing at the muscles of his arms and making the man beneath him squirm. Next to his chest and abdomen, oh, Dr. Erskine had been generous, hadn't he? Red Skull briefly rubbed over Steve's nipple, smirking at the gasp that sounded out and just how responsive he was. Skull swiftly moved on from there, running his hands along the other's sides. Roger's laughed a little, finding that experience ticklish as goose bumps pricked his skin. Skull's hands were now on his thighs, pushing them apart with ease. He took a good look at his pet's cock, it was hard and it's head an angry red, slowly turning purple. Of course, the poor thing hadn't had release had he. He'd get it soon enough. Attention was drawn to Steve's ass, hands grabbing onto those perfect orbs of flesh that was his cheeks and pulling them apart. It was a slightly awkward angle but Skull found the tight ring of muscle he sought out for. He used his thumb to press against it, watching as it twitched in response. 

Red Skull removed his hands from Steve's body, taking the bottle of lube and smothering his fingers in the cool liquid.  
"Pet, if you can remember, have you ever had sex with anyone?"  
There was a pause, and though embarrassed, Cap shook his head. This just made the entire situation so much sweeter and perfect. Not only will Skull humiliate his enemy but take his virginity as well.  
"Don't vorry pet, you'll love Iit."  
He started with one slick finger, pressing it against Steve's opening. Steve hissed,  
"Relax pet." 

He complied and went back to being limp instantly. Skull pressed his finger against him harder until the muscle gave way. Red Skull's finger breached him further, enjoying the heat and tight muscle. Steve was moaning already, writhering around. He only got louder as Skull moved his finger, pressing the muscle and feeling around. Until his finger pressed against that one spot and Cap's hips bucked up harshly. Skull knew and kept touching that spot. Massaging it and drinking up the desperate groans and noises his toy made. Another finger slowly pushed in, spreading Cap's hole wide. Piercing him and splitting him open.  
"Master..." Steve moaned, voice wavering as tears struck his eyes,  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"Please...please master...I need more...I need release..." The Pet begged desperately, words slurring together.  
"alright pet...you may cum." 

A few more movements from Skull's fingers set him off. Completely untouched, Steve's cock came hard, his semen hitting his chest, and a few globs hitting his collar and face. Skull loved the look, it suited the Captain well. But the night was far from over.  
Skull removed his fingers, now covering his erection in lube and lining himself up. No warning was giving. He began to push his thick cock into him, not even bothering to comfort the Captain as he tensed again, not this time. He forced himself in, all the way. Red Skull sighed contently, though he wasn't showing it, it was truly pleasurable the way Steve tensed around his cock; it was like he was practically pulling him.  
"Master...master good...so good master..." Steve panted. 

Red Skull smirked, pulling himself out before pushing away back in, the muscle giving way just a bit easier. He kept up a hard and fast pace, testicles slapping against his pet. He grinded his hips against him, and Steve moaned loudly, bucking wildly. Master's cock hit his pet's prostate over and over again.  
It took little time until Skull's own release was beginning to rise. He pushed himself all the way in, as deep as he could get, even wrapping Steve's legs around his hips to achieve it. With a yell, Skull came, and so did Steve. The pet couldn't help it, the feeling of master's warm seed filling and painting his insides pushed him over the edge. 

Skull slowly pulled out, letting Steve collapse fully onto the bed. Hydra's leader watched as Steve's hole attempted to close, his cum leaking out and dripping down the crevice of his ass until it met the bed. Red Skull clambered off the bed, re-dressing himself and smoothing out his clothes. He glanced back at the other male, taking in the look of pleasure on his face. The way his sweat made his skin gleam and how his tongue hung out as he attempted to breathe. If only Skull had a camera. 

Red Skull stepped back over to his dresser, rummaging through the drawers until he found it. A thick dark blue plug, he had had it specially made by M.O.D.O.K after explaining his plans for the Captain. Heading back to the Captain, he pushed it in, stopping any more of his seed from leaking out, as well as keeping him nice and open. Steve barely reacted as the foreign object was pushed into him, too exhausted and far gone to register anything apart from his Master's commands and pleasure. 

Skull tenderly ran a finger over Steve's cheek. He turned his head to face him,  
"Thank you Master skull..." Was all the male could breathe out. 

His Master just smirked at him, before leaving his pet to rest. He should enjoy it while it lasted.


	4. Pried open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve awakes to find himself surrounded by four soldiers who've been given orders to pry him open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max, Kevin, Dom and the unnamed soldier are character's made by me for this story. I doubt they'll appear again.
> 
> Anyway, yes this one's kinda short, and I'm sorry for that. But hey, here's the gang scene I promised~
> 
> I was gonna have a skull round again but decided it was a bit unnecassary seeing Steve was about to partcipate in an orgy.
> 
> The next three chapters will be Steve with each member of the CABAL, before Steve get's rescued.

Steve awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing his nipples, giving them occasional scratching and short sharp tugs. He bucks his hips up, head rolling back and he moans. 

"'bout time he got up." 

The Pet's eyes fluttered fully open; that wasn't master's voice. It was too gravely and muffled. He looked around to notice he was surrounded by at least three men, and then he realized he was lying on top of one as well,  
"Ah leave 'im alone Dom," The soldier under him laughed, "he's just gettin' used to it, besides, Skull said to be gentle with him while we open 'im up." 

Steve just watched as all the other men closed in on him. The one, named Dom apparently, knelt down in between his legs. 

"Hope you can handle two dicks at once, Captain," Dom muttered, voice lustful. 

The man underneath him shuffled until his own cock bobbed out in front of Steve's entrance. Cap bites his bottom lip, a long moan soon escaping as the man began to push his dick in,  
"Fuck, still kinda tight," 

"That just makes it all more fun Kevin." 

Kev slowly pried Steve open, it was dry and rough, but all the pain felt like pure pleasure to the controlled Captain. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up, his own cock hardening in seconds,  
"such a whore," Kev muttered into Steve's ear, biting the lobe hard. 

Steve whimpered in response. Then a shudder shot through his body as something wet suddenly hit the inflamed ring of his ass,  
"Sorry, pet, didn't have any lube, guess you'll have to deal with my spit," Dom muttered, spitting again. 

 

Cold spit was a perfect contrast to the hot cock and the pet squirmed in delight from the sensation. The soldier between his legs gripped his thighs hard, to the point it could have left bruises. Dom lined his own cock up, next to Kevin's, and pressed the tip against his entrance as well. It was a tight squeeze, but Dom soon forced the tip of his cock in and Steve cried out; tears pricking his eyes. Everything felt so amazing but he knew he couldn't take two at once, and he sobbed. That's when the other two unnamed soldiers knelt down as well. The one of the left wiped the tears from his eyes, and the other petted his soft blond hair, 

"it's okay," the one of the left soothed, "you're doing so well pet, just take a little more." 

Steve sniffed and gave a choked out moan as Dom took his chance to push in again. It took a little time but soon both of the soldiers were in his ass. Steve still let out gentle cries, but they were rare now. He felt so deliciously full now, almost to the point he was sure he'd snap into two at any point. Kevin was back to tugging his nipples, they were red and sore, yet it only made Steve mewl for more. Then one of the moved. 

Dom began to slowly pull out, while Kevil stayed still. He only got about half way out, before sliding back in, but now Kevin was bringing his cock out of his stretched ass. Steve's mouth hung slack, high pitched gasps the only thing leaving him. The pair alternated between who was thrusting in and out. Then they sped up their pace as the tight muscle loosened and adjusted itself. Soon they could pull out and thrust back in hard with ease. 

Their play thing moaned loud, drool over his face. He'd never felt like this, and his cock oozed pre-cum; it just exclaimed how much he loved this. The soldier on his left softly rubbed his stomach as he panted, keeping him nice and relaxed, 

"You're doing so well pet, you love this don't you? Love the feeling of being so full, being fucked," Kevin whispered to him, and only Steve could muster was a whimper in response. 

"You guys, fuck, just gonna kneel there and not have some fun with this whore?" Dom asked harshly, "Come on Max, you know ya wanna." 

Max, the one to Steve's right, grabbed his face and made him face him, 

"Don't bite me this time." 

The pet looked confused, the earliest thing he could remember was sucking his master's prick, never hurting anyone. Why would he bite anyone that made him feel so good? 

Max unzipped his pants, fishing out his erection. He pressed the tip of his dick against Cap's lips, and he knew what to do instantly. His mouth opened and his tongue lapped at the tip, before he instantly began to suck on the head hungrily. Max shifted his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper. There was no complaints from Steve though, who just continued to take everything. 

The last soldier, the one yet to be named, grabbed the captain's hand. Steve showed no resistance as the soldier wrapped his fingers around the final Hydra agents hard on. The unnamed soldier didn't let go, instead using and guiding him to slowly rub the guy off. He was thankful for it, Steve was struggling to keep up with everything that was happening. 

 

He was unsure of how long they were there, fucking his mouth and ass. His jaw hurt and his entrance was sore and burning. Despite this, Steve continued to moan, suckling on the prick in his mouth, slurping down the pre desperately, as if he believed it's all the cum he could get. They continued to thrust in and out, the two in his ass going as deep and as hard as physically possible. The soldier in his mouth pushed himself to the back of Steve's throat, making the poor pet gag around him. It didn't take much longer.

First Kevin moaned out, cumming hard into Steve and Dom followed soon after. Cap's toes curled against the cold floor and he moaned, sending vibrations along Max's prick. That soon set him off. Steve swallowed as much as he could, must of Max's seed leaked out his mouth. When he pulled out, the rest of his seed poured out, covering Steve's chin and neck. The unnamed soldier and cap were the last, their cum splattering over the Captain's sweat glazed body.

The soldiers slid out and moved away from Steve, leaving him sprawled out on the floor. Cum covered him and leaked out of his abused hole. He was dirty and tired, but overally happy and content.

"What a whore," Dom muttered. 

The soldiers left Steve on the floor, letting him wallow in his own filth and shame. 

Red Skull soon appeared again, looking down at his work. His pet looked up at him, smiling, 

"You're doing so vell pet," Skull complimented, "Obeying and submitting vithout second thought, you've come so far in such little time." 

"Thank you master..." 

"You're clearly enjoying your new life aren't you?"  
Steve nodded,  
"Good...I promise you, it only gets better from here..."


	5. Attuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attuma is the first of the remaining CABAL members to have his session with the once strong Captain. He uses his link to water control to enjoy his paticular fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that have been asking; this work is still in process.  
> I know it's been ages since I've updated, and I'm incredibly sorry for this. Work, commissions and my personal illness has been getting in the way of me working on this.  
> I know you've been waiting very patiently for this update, so I thank you so much for sticking by me.  
> I hope this chapter satisfies you for now, sorry that it's so much shorter.  
> Also I planned to involve tentacles at some point, it would either be here or with M.O.D.O.k. I thought Attuma would be the best time to do it.
> 
> Thank you, Kez x

Water splashed around Attuma's feet as he treds through his floor of the base. His affiliation to water meant he had to take the basement to avoid flooding the rest of the place; a slight annoyance, but at least it gave him his own domain. It was only ankle high so he didn't understand the worry for 'flooding'. 

He walked into his main room. A similar set up to Skull's, except different colours; instead of the black and red, it was mostly blues and greens. It reminded Attuma of home. The creature sat on his bed, crossing a leg over the other; simply waiting. A neutral expression turned into a smirk once his door opened, and there stood the Captain. The blonde's eyes were still filled with the same colourful spirals; the only thing he could see. However, rumors among the soldiers said that the super soldier was beginning to wake up. He was still under Skull's control, but apparently he was beginning to regain consciousness. Attuma was unsure how the soldiers knew about this; he didn't want to risk his chances though. So with some sweet talking to Skull, he managed to secure himself as the first CABAL member to have his fun with Rogers – well, the first if one didn't include Red Skull. 

Smirking, Attuma lifting an arm and beckoned the Captain closer. He obeyed without question. Steve stood in front of one of his four masters. Though he'd prefer to always be with Red Skull, at least that's what his mind was programmed to think. The water pooled around his feet made the Captain shiver. 

A soft huff left Attuma's mouth and he lifted his hand once more. Instead the water stills for a moment, before eight tendrils made of the clear liquid raised up. Attuma's kind reproduced asexually, a female of his kind would lay their clutch of eggs before their partner would fertilize them. There was none of what the humans called "sexual intercourse." However, the Atlantean was curious to how it worked, and why humans found such pleasure from it. His own curious questions were to be answered at last. Attuma had no interest in fucking the Captain himself, instead he was going to use his link to water control to simulate the act. 

Four of the tendrils moved, each grabbing a limb. The four water tentacles lifted Steve up into the air, causing him to feel disoriented for a minute. Legs and arms pulled at the water restraints; a clouded part of his mind thought it was interesting how the water was holding him up with such ease. His arms were pulled above his head, and his legs spread apart. Heart thumped in his chest. Keeping Steve suspended, Attuma got up and strolled under the former Captain, simply admiring the way the males muscles strained against his water restraints. The Atlantean rubbed his nose as he thought, 

"Perhaps we should start Rogers?" He asked, voice husky, "I've been waiting to watch how you males do your reproduction." 

While half the tentacles held him still, the remaining four now raised up. One swiftly wrapped itself around Roger's cock, stroking it up to full mast within seconds. Steve bit his bottom lip as he held down a moan; body squirming slightly in Attuma's hold. The master of this moment raised an eyebrow; he was told the Captain should submit instantly; yet here he was, squirming away. Perhaps the rumors were true? 

The other three tentacles got to work now. One pressed itself against the Captain's lips, while the other two began to force themselves into his ass. He was still pretty open and loose from when the Hydra soldiers had fucked him senseless earlier, so the tentacles managed to push themselves into of him. Steve's jaw opened, a short moan escaping him before the last tendril darted into his mouth. It pushed down until it reached the back of his throat, making the Captain squirm and gag softly. Attuma perched himself back on his bed, relaxing back as he wanted to watch his personal puppet show. 

The two tendrils continued to push inside of Steve's innards; stretching him out further and further. They kept going, forcing themselves through his intestines. From Attuma's angle, he could see how Steve's stomach bulged out from where the tentacles resided. Tears pricked the males eyes as his stomach was churned and quite literally fucked. Attuma gave no thought if it was of pain or pleasure, or perhaps both. One tendril stayed put inside the Captain's stomach while the other gradually slipped out, until just the tip stayed within Steve's stretched anus. There was a pause, before it began to push itself back inside; the other tentacle now pulling itself out. It was a slow process as each tentacle took turns thrusting inside and out of Steve's body. It was a slow, torturous process. Now the tendril in his mouth moved. Everything was moving within time of each other. 

Attuma loved the way the Steve's moans were muffled out; he sounded so desperate for more. The master of the hour began to understand why humans would enjoy this display; the complete loss of control, the utter submission, the overall sensations that were probably racking the human's body. Smirking, he decided to up the situation. With a flick of his wrist, the tendrils in his arse and mouth suddenly sped up with no warming. The tentacles pumping in and out of his anus pounded and abused the bundle of nerves known as the Prostate. It made Steve cry out. The tentacle around his cock tightened when pre was seen forming; Attuma wanted to prolong the Captain's climax as long as possible. 

Perhaps an hour or so passed, the tendrils thrusting in and out of Steve's holes at a rapid pace. He was whining and whimpering like a bitch in heat. His cock was practically throbbing in need of release, the head of his dick turning a redish colour before turning purple. Attuma almost felt bad for the Captain, but now he knew, some what, about why humans loved this intercourse act. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out completely, water and drool dripping onto his hot face, 

"Oh God please! Please! Please!" Steve instantly started moaning and begging. 

Attuma kept quiet, simply staring at the Captain. Loving the begging. Didn't even have to make him do it. After a few minutes, the Atlantean had the tendril around Steve's hot rod let go, 

"Go on then." 

The Captain's body stiffened, toes curled, and his back arched. With a loud cry he came. Thick cum splattered out, covering his chest and even reaching his face. Groaning, the male slumped down into his restraints. Tongue hung out of his mouth as he attempted to regain his breath. Waving his hand, all the tentacles lost their structure. The water fell and made the pool ripple, before Steve hit the floor with a thump. His head rolled around and the sea-dwelling creature stood above him. Steve's eyes opened, and much to Attuma's relief, the spirals were still there. 

'Good, he's still under. Not my problem if he wakes up now,' Attuma thought. 

Steve just laid there, enjoying the way the water cooled off his overheated body. Attuma laid back on his bed, crossing over his legs, staring down at Hydra's captive. Eventually soldiers turned up again, grabbing Steve and dragging him off to the next CABAL member.


	6. MODOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODOK carries out an "experiment" on Skull's pet, and Steve gets a little session with his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, updating this fic twice in one month!  
> Anyway MODOK gets his turn, so to speak, over-stimulating our Captain to collect his semen for further plans.  
> I think this probably is the longest chapter so far? Maybe? No idea lol.
> 
> Oh and yess, the hypnosis is starting to weaken, soon Steve might just be waking up, assuming Skull doesn't listen to his second in command advice; it's not like he built the machine that put the Captain under in the first place lol.
> 
> The next chapter is with Vlad, and then the avengers FINALLY get some speaking roles, even if it's just from Skull taunting them.
> 
> Also question, how do you upload a chapter but as a drawing and not like words? I have some pictures I've drawn to do with this fanfiction and I'd love to show you guys, just a case of, how do I upload photos onto here heh?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Kez

Normally when he slept, Steve only saw the spirals that kept his mind captive, the voices in his head being that of his master's. He felt safe in this state, warm and constantly pleasured. Now it was different, the colours were still there, however they were faded and barely noticeable. Steve saw people, they smiled at him, they seemed so friendly. There was a huge green creature, terrifying in look but gentle when calm. A man with arrows, who was constantly laughing and seemed to be joking around with everyone. A woman with what seemed to be sharp with her tongue but kind under the exterior. Another male, with long blonde locks and a lack of understanding for Earth culture. The next was a scientist of sorts, with red dagger wings and a young look. Finally, a dark haired man, with a blue glow coming from his chest. They all seemed so kind, welcoming, and they too let him feel...safe. 

If only Steve could link names or memories to these people. He was sure he'd see them before, but he couldn't remember anything of them. 

\---

An electric shock stabbed at his body, the colours drowning out the figures in his dreams. Steve woke up once more, and a coolness nipped at his naked flesh. The blonde let out a small confused groan, thoughts coming to a stop once more. 

"Ah, our pet has avaken," A familiar voice spoke. 

Rogers smiled; master Skull was back. Instantly he tried to spread his legs, only to find his limbs were already pulled apart and restrained. But the voice seemed to be closer to his face than his loose ass, so Steve smiled and opened his mouth wide, assuming that's what his master wanted. Skull rewarded him with a tender stroke over his neck and Adam apple, making his pet purr in appreciation, 

"Vhile I'm happy you're so eager, I am here to observe you..."Red Skull chuckled. 

Steve responded with a whine; it had been long since his real master had done anything with him. Skull could be heard making a "tutting" noise. Another electric shock hit his body and Steve let out a strangled cry. 

"Poor thing, probably confused as to vhat's happening to you..." Skull taunted, delicately running his fingers over his pet's skin, "Don't worry, it's just one of MODOK's small experiments, heh, as if I'd let anything happen to you." 

The pet smiled in relief, of course, master Skull would never let anything bad happen to him. At least, that's what the mind control told him. 

"The machine is ready Skull, shall we start it up?" MODOK asked his own superior, 

"Ja, I'm sure ze suspense is killing the thing." 

Machines began to whirl above him, and Steve took a deep breath. He tried not to worry though; Skull would never let any harm happen to him. He heard movement, and then something was pushing against his open, slipping anus. It was phallic in shape and Steve's body practically pulled it into himself; nerves soaking in every sensation they could still feel. 

Steve coo'd and his body relaxed as he was filled. Just as the machine had pushed itself to its hilt, another huge shock ran through the captives body. It was only now Steve's fried mind realized that they were shocking his nipples; no wonder they were standing up and so hard. He was already panting, the electricity churning from pain to pleasure - just like everything else. 

The item inside him gave a few shallow thrust; then completely stilled. Only a second passed and a soft buzz could be heard. Steve moaned shakily, the object inside him was a vibrator. It hummed directly against his abused prostate, making the blondes teeth grit. He wanted, needed more than just a gentle tremor. Even though it was just a teasing feeling, Steve's cock still hardened incredibly fast, it rested on top of his stomach – hot and heavy. 

The machines whirled again, and Steve felt something slip over the head of his cock. A suction cup with a tube attached it; said tube disappeared up above him, not that Cap could see anymore than the blinding colours. 

Another shock through his nipples and the vibrations were turned up; making the former Captain squirm and moan in delight. Spit foamed through Steve's gritted teeth, most of it leaking out the side and along his cheeks as he tried to buck his hips, a desperate attempt to find any form of friction. 

"This machine will milk him dry Herr Skull," MODOK spoke, "we'll use it as a DNA supply for when we wish to re-create the serum." 

"Very good," Skull muttered, eyes kept strictly on the scene in front of him, "I say ve put it on maximum power and come back to see how our Hund is doing." 

MODOK did as asked, setting the vibrator onto its strongest setting. Steve cried out, body arching off the metal table he lie on. It didn't take long for him to cum, thick strings of white being sucked through the tubes and above. Cap panted, breathing labored, but the vibrations didn't let up for a second. He whimpered, nerves already over-stimulated beyond belief, 

"M-Master!" Steve called out for. 

No response was given and he gave a choked sobbed; he'd been left there. 

At random points his sensitive nipples were shocked, the little nubs now a dark red from how they've been abused. His nerves were raw. Steve bucked his hips and squirmed, managing to give some sensation as he tried to fuck himself on the vibrator. The actions brought him to spasm and cum again, hardly anything compared to his first orgasm. 

Hours and hours passed and eventually the pet couldn't stop himself from passing out, the vibrator still buzzing away inside his abused insides. Every now and then he was jostled out of his slumber by an electric shock. Tears of frustration and spit was staining his face from where he'd been left for so long. His cock burned from constantly being forced to cum so much; most of the recent orgasms being dry ones or barely anything. 

He was alone, his Master had left him in this machine; though conditioned to obey, he couldn't help but miss the physical contact from Skull.

Then, the machines stopped. 

Steve could hear footsteps walking by him, a pair of hands stroking his sweat soaked skin in an almost comforting matter. They carefully removed the wiring that had shocked his nipples red, the suction cup from his aching cock, and finally the phallic item from his abused anus. His body felt so sore and tired; Steve loved it but also...hated it? 

Hating master's pleasure...that was new, wasn't it? 

A gloved hand patted at his cheek, 

"There there mein pet, ve've gotten everything ve need now." 

"Master..." Steve sighed, pushing his cheek against the comforting hand. 

Red Skull ran his thumb over his pet's plump lips, slowly pushing the digit into his mouth. Steve's eyes slipped closed as he sucked on his master's thumb. His master chuckled, pulling his hand away from the other's face, 

"You're doing so vell," Skull complimented. 

Steve grinned; Master was so kind, 

"Master...please...can you..." He started begging, 

"Can I what mein Pet?" 

"Can you please fuck my mouth...please master please!" 

The blond let his head fall back, mouth open wide. Skull stepped round, unzipping his trousers and pulling his boxers down. He rubbed the tip of his cock over Steve's lips, smirking at the darting licks his pet gave him, 

"Ah, you must do better with your pleading before you get vhat you vant." 

Steve whined, "Please master, I need your cock, I've needed it badly for so long...all I want is your dick fucking my mouth, my ass, only your pleasure...I don't want your men I want your cock in me all the time, I need your cum in me, I need it so much...Please master Skull ple-" 

Skull cut him off, forcing his penis into Steve's mouth as he begged away. His blond pet moaned, though his noises were muffled out. Steve hummed, tongue swirling around his Master's throbbing rod, licking against the veins. He savored and loved the taste. This is what he wanted; his Master pleasuring him, he didn't want anyone else, just Skull. 

Red Skull pulled out his cock until just the tip was in Steve's mouth before plunging his erection as far as he could. Cap gagged, his throat bulging from the dick in his mouth. A few little kicks from his now free legs. Master Skull continued to fuck Steve's mouth, smirking as his pet desperately licked and sucked at his flesh whenever he was able. Soon his cock tensed and his balls pulled out, his cum exploding into his pets awaiting mouth. Steve moaned as his tongue was painted white and he gulped down everything greedily. Semen dribbled from the sides of his mouth. Skull pulled out, the last few spurts hitting the flushed face of his captive. The blond licked at his face, wanting to lap up every drop of the other's essence, 

"Thank you Master..." Steve purred, voice dripping with satisfaction. 

Red Skull ignored his pet's thanks, slipping his privates away and redressing. He turned to MODOK, 

"Who is the last member of the CABAL who will be taking our pet for a night?" He questioned, 

"Vlad Herr Skull, but I do recommend you put him back in the machine before you let any more action be taken," 

"And vhy vould you say that?" 

"He's only had one dosage of the control, so to speak, while it will last for a few more days, there's higher chance of him waking up at any moment." 

Red Skull glanced to the Captain, who was staring happily into space, 

"I have a few things planned beforehand," Skull huffed, "Don't vorry though MODOK, I von't let the Captain slip out of our grasp."


	7. Vlad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last CABAL member finally gets their turn with Steve, and boy is it different to how the other's have been treating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, another round of fucking for Stevie~  
> The last member of the CABAL, Vlad, gets their turn and he really likes to drag it out. 
> 
> By the way, I know I'll get questions about it, so I'll answer it now. The line Vlad says, "I'd like to have you conscious and willing by own choice, like back in the day." it is hinting to another fanfic between Vlad and Steve (based off the ep) that I know I will write.  
> Gah, so much to do.
> 
> Also lowkey shipping Vlad and Steve a bit more than Skull. Perhaps I should solve this with a threesome.
> 
> Anyway~  
> Enjoy!

Master Skull had unleashed him from the table, he had mentioned to Steve how he would have to wait longer until he could be at Red Skull's side more often. Apparently he had to meet another member, get fucked by him too, and get to have more "fun" with the soldiers. But Steve had had enough of them. He wanted Red Skull, just Red Skull. As the hypnosis wore off, his need to rebel came through, just in a slightly different way that expected. 

Skull walked ahead but Steve stayed put, crossing his arms with a childish huff, 

"Pet, why aren't you coming?" Skull asked coldly, stepping closer to Steve. 

Steve's lips pushed out into a pout and he shook his head, 

"I know you are able to speak Hund, now talk," Skull practically hissed at him. 

Steve cowered a little, but chose to speak, his true master asked him to after all, 

"Don't wanna..." He mumbled, 

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't wanna go with them..." Steve repeated, "Wanna stay with you." 

There was no hesitation, Skull's hand slapped Steve's cheek, leaving a hot red print on pale flesh. With the pet dazed, Skull went on to kick his pet's knee, causing him to fall. With Steve on his hands and knees, where he belonged, Skull took even more liberties. He bent down, looming over the fallen Captain. Fingers grabbed onto the slack of Steve's collar and pulled, tightening the accessory. The blonde let out a horrid, choked cry as his master continued to cut off his air. Tears pricked his eyes and breathing became beyond labored; desperate wheezes escaping the pet. Skull gave it a few more seconds, before finally letting Steve free. 

He fell to the floor in a hump, panting, gulping up air as if it was being sucked out the room. Sheepishly, Steve sat himself up onto his knees, glancing up at his master in fear. Steve felt confused, master said he would never let harm come to him, but he just did that to him. His brain tried to link it together, there was something telling him this was wrong but why? The control was keeping the connection apart, for the moment. 

Red Skull grabbed onto his pet's blond locks of hair, giving a harsh tug, 

"If you dare disobey me again, I will make sure your punishment is much more severe, do I make myself clear?" 

Steve practically winced, nodding and whimpering as Skull's words. His hair was released and he fell back down, 

"Now come along, you have wasted enough time." 

Skull turned on his heels and began to walk off; Steve scrambled to his feet, quickly following his master with no more questions. 

Modok had watched the entire situation, a frown on his face. He knew this is where Skull's plans were close to unraveling. 

\--

The pet followed Skull sadly, head hung low. Though his brain struggled to make those previous connections, the conditioning in his mind told him there was no need to worry. This was his fault, he upset Skull, nothing else. 

Skull stopped in front of Vlad's door, he turned his head to glare coldly at his pet. The blonde cowered, 

"You best behave for him," The red faced man warned, "Yes Master..." Steve whispered. 

Red Skull opened the door, standing to the side, Steve gradually shuffled himself inside. To his happiness, Red Skull walked in to, pushing past the pet and directly to Vlad who had been standing off into the shadows. Steve stayed put, 

"Be varned Vlad," He heard master say, "He has been showing some...resistance...do not be afraid to use force if he starts to act up." 

"Do not worry Skull," Vlad chuckled, "I shall make sure he stays where he belongs." 

"Just don't bite him yet, I know you are a vampire but resist it yourself." 

Dracula just laughed a bit more at the response, and Steve even smiled. There was the sound of footsteps and the door shut. Vlad stepped closer to Steve, who held his breath. Red Skull was his true master, but this new member was sending new-found shivers down his spine. A cold, calloused hand grabbed at his chin, forcing his face side to side, 

"Hm, just as beautiful as I remember," Vlad hummed, "Not that you even realize who I am, do you Captain?" The Dracula mocked, "Of course not, while I appreciate your current cooperativeness, I'd like to have you conscious and willing by own choice, like back in the day." 

Vlad pressed his forehead against Steve's, breathing a hot gust of air across the blonde's face. Pale skin became a flushed red, that which battled against the blue flesh Vlad owned. Steve's heart thumped, he had been defiant of this. Like those people from his dreams, this seemed familiar. It was different from the other's that had been having their way with them, it was weird. 

Something was pressed against the blonde's lips, a hand wrapped around the back of his head and pressed him closer. His controlled mind soon get a message through, Dracula was kissing him. This was new, wasn't it? He was sure no one else had done this. Steve let his plump lips part, and Vlad took this chance to push his tongue into the warm cavern of Steve's mouth. The American breathed out slowly, moaning quietly as he felt Vlad's tongue caressed itself against his own. Soon the muscles pressed against each other as if they were dancing, Dracula taking the lead of course. The hand from the blonde's head slipped down the back of his head and over to his shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Steve's eyes fluttered close; a small part of him regretted disobeying earlier. 

Pulling back, Vlad admired the look on Steve's face; relaxed, willing and flushed. Dracula licked a hot stripe against the humans face, before taking the chance to nibble at his ear. Steve whimpered at the actions, unsure what to make of them. It seemed more, intimate than the others. Normally they just pinned him and fucked him silly, Vlad was taking his time, and Steve loved it. Well, the hypnosis told him he loved it. Dracula blew another hot huff against Steve's ear, 

"Captain, lay down on my bed...go on, be good." 

Dracula would always refer to the pet as 'Captain', even if he had been reduced to such a mindless, cum-needing slut. Perhaps it was a form of mutual respect. 

It took a second, but Steve eventually realized he was supposed to move. He stumbled over to the bed and more or less collapsed on it. He pressed his face against Vlad's pillows, lifting his ass into the air; this is what was expected of him. 

Seemed the training did work. 

"No no Captain...on your side for me." 

Steve was confused, but he did as he was told, rolling onto his left side and shuffling about until he found himself comfortable. The mattress dipped more as Vlad's weight joined that of Hydra's pet. He too was on his side, chest against Steve's back. He smirked, wide, teeth being bared, not that the blonde took any real notice. Vlad scraped his sharpened fangs against Steve's pebbled skin on his neck. He breathed out shakily, extending his neck to give Dracula more access. The vampire took his chance. Little fluttered kisses were press over Steve's flesh, followed by licks and a few nips. Any bite made Steve gasp or whimper. As Dracula's lips assaulted Steve's neck, a hand trailed itself over the blondes arm and too his chest; idly a finger circled around the closest nipple. It became hard, and Vlad pinched the pink flush. Steve moaned at all the attention. 

Dracula let his fangs break Steve's skin, not enough to cause serious damage. Blood rose to the surface, it was barely there a second before the vampire lapped it all, making the organisation's property hiss in pain. 

"Yes, truly delicious." 

The hand that had been tugging on Steve's nipple now trailed down Cap's abs; teasingly Dracula's fingers tipped into the other's nail before continuing on. The exploring hand ignored Steve's cock as it bobbed away, instead taking a hold on his heavy balls. He palmed at the flesh, a smirk growing as Steve squirmed and moaned out at the fondling,   
"Please...Please..."The blonde breathed out, voice dripping with need and lust. 

Vlad let go off Steve's testicles, fingers walking themselves over perineum – causing another wanton moan. A fingertip pressed against the pets hole, feeling as the muscle gave away, practically trying to suck in the digit in a desperate attempt to be full once more.A slight groan left the mattress as Dracula stood. Chains hit the floor with a gentle clang, followed by the fluttering of clothes leaving Vlad's body. Normally the soldiers kept their clothes on, so this was a nice change. 

Kneeling upon the end of the bed, Vlad took a hold of Steve's leg and lifted Iit, resting it on his shoulder. Vlad lifted his own legs, so now Steve's other leg was between Dracula's. An interesting position to say the least. The vampire shuffled himself forward, until Steve's knee joint was on his shoulder now. The head of Vlad's cock pressed against Steve's anus, gentle and teasingly prodding at it. 

The blonde gripped at the bed sheets as he buried his face into his pillow. The anticipation was killing him, he needed the other in him. Now. 

"Please...please...oh God please..." Steve begged, voice muffled out. 

Vlad smirked, beginning to push inside. He was slow, wanting to draw this out, until finally the head of his dick popped inside. Dracula paused, only really noticing that the pet's face was hidden away, 

"Steve...look at me..." He spoke calmly. 

The other moved his head gradually, until his face was in full view. Vlad smirked, enjoying the flush that covered Steve's face, the way he breathed out through his reddened, plump lips. His half open eyes; eyelashes dusting against his cheeks whenever he blinked. 

Vlad began to move against, continuing to push himself in. His cock was thick, long, and the feeling of every vein and ridge inside Steve made the blonde shudder. He was used to big, to being loose, but Vlad's pace was so gradual; every nerve was able to feel each tiny movement he gave. He kept going until at the hilt, leaving Steve to relish in the wanted feeling of being full and stretched. Vlad watched the tiny twitches on Steve's face; the fluttering of his eyelashes, the small licks to his lips. Even with the hypnosis wavering, it was clear the Captain was still very far gone. 

The master of the moment decided to pull out a little, before shallowing thrusting in. A high pitched gasp was given by the blonde. Vlad pulled out again, but let more of his cock slip out now, and then again, another shallow thrust. He kept up this pace, even when he was pulling out his entire dick before plunging it back in. Steve's moans were deep and breathless; Dracula knew he'd want something harder and faster in pace. Unlike the other's though, Vlad wanted to enjoy his times, to drag it out. He had no objective other than pure pleasures. 

Minutes trickled by, Vlad only thrusting harder but not much faster. Steve was writhing underneath him, gripping and practically tearing at the bed under him. He was drooling, one eye more closed than other. Toes curled tightly and he gritted his teeth. Every nerve was re-alive by the softer, more sensual sensation Vlad was giving; his ass was so used to something brutal that the difference was incredibly more noticeable. Steve's cock was bobbing with each thrust, pre-cum pearling at the tip of his cock. He gave a high-pitched gasp, 

"Pl...please...May...May I?" Steve started to ask, voice slurred by the overwhelming pleasure, 

"So kind of you to ask Captain, do go on." 

Steve took the permission, a few more thrusts and prod of his prostate and the blonde let out a yell. His head flung back, the pillow and bed sheets tearing until his grip. Cum splattered his chest, the sheets. Vlad didn't let up his own movements though, simply continuing, chuckling at the shaky moans Steve gave. The blonde soon whimpered as the stimulation was becoming too much for him. Dracula gave a few, hard thrusts and then his own shout came. His cock pulsed as warm, thick and creamy cum was pumped deep inside of Steve, the heat filling each cell of his body. Steve's eyes closed and he breathed deeply. 

Vlad sighed out, smirking as he slipped his dick free of Steve's ass. Cum dribbled out of the males abused hole, and Dracula just watched as the sensitive muscle tried to close itself once more, as if Steve wanted to keep all the spunk inside of him. 

Standing up, Vlad grabbed his clothes and re-dressed himself. Though, instead of leaving or calling someone to draw Steve off, like the other's before had done so, he re-joined the blonde on the bed. He curled up to Steve's back, pressing his chest against the other's back. Vlad gently brushed a lock of blonde hairs from the other's sweaty forehead. He lent in close and whispered, 

"Thank you for this Captain...I can tell you enjoyed it, perhaps more than I did." 

Steve smiled softly, breathing calming down. Dracula stroked a finger of Steve's hot cheek, over and over, 

"Rest Captain...rest...enjoy the bed while you can..." He spoke so softly, calmly, 

"Thank you..." Steve yawned cutely. 

Another fond chuckle was given, and Steve let himself slip back into a well-deserved slumber. Vlad stayed by his side, he would until he woke back up. He knew what would be happening soon, and wanted to savor the situation while he could.


	8. SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with SHIELD and see how they're coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet mother of Jesus, to those that have sat by and waited patiently for this chapter, I have to thank you. Really. I know it's been absolutely ages since I updated and really it means a lot to me to know so many people have been waiting for an update.
> 
> Sadly this one doesn't involve any sex, it's more just a chapter that pushes the plot a bit closer to the end. I'm sorry that's it short too... Thankfully after tomorrow (30/09/2016) I have four days off, so maybe I can push another chapter out. Or at least get a lot of it written.
> 
> Again, thank you.

SHIELD had been flustered and on alert for almost a month. Captain America, leader of the Avengers, had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth. He was sent out on a simple dam mission, just to rescue some civilians from a Hydra base, that wouldn't have taken Cap more than a few days at most. All communication was lost from him, the base he was sent too completely void of any life...except the shield that lay on the floor. A small film of dust had started to form on the red, white and blue vibranium weapon. Course that sent the entire situation into red alert, the other avenger's being called in to try and find their lost comrade. 

"How did they let this happen..." Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples, clear stress lines under his eyes. 

Tony paced back and forth, frustration written over every skin cell. He looked between screen, trying to figure out what happened. The building had no CTV, no locks, only Steve's shield. A scan of the outside found faded intends of a helicopter, but that wasn't going to be of much use. They sat around, discussing ideas, theories, possible plans. 

"What if he...isn't alive," Natasha, the black Widow, suggested, 

"Don't speak like that Nat," Tony quickly snapped back, 

"We must not give up hope about the Captain, " Thor chipped in, attempting to keep the mood light. 

"I don't think Red Skull would have killed Steve, at least not yet," Sam spoke quietly. 

The team looked in his direction, 

"Oh yea? What makes you so sure?" Clint asked, fiddling with one of his arrows, 

"Skull just wouldn't end it so quick, he's probably torturing Cap-" 

"That's just making this worse," Tony quipped, "I just want Steve found dam it." 

Stark's face was flushed, from anger mostly. Truth be told, he perhaps cared more for Roger's than he really let on. When the blonde and he first met, only sparks flew between the two. It seemed they just couldn't see eye to eye. Then Loki attacked, almost destroyed the World and killed Tony, and it seemed as if that was the catalyst to really urge those two to try and get along. 

It went well, soon the sparks turned, and the pair got along like a house on fire. Of course, Tony had yet to tell Steve that he saw the blonde as, perhaps more than a friend. One problem with that though, how would Steve react? What if he didn't feel the same? It would destroy him. So he kept that developing crush tucked away, letting it fester. Now Steve was in serious danger, maybe even dead, and Tony was struggling to deal with his emotions. 

An agent walked in, 

"Sorry to interrupt," She spoke nervously, "But th-there's someone that wishe's to speak to you all, in the office room..." 

"Can it wait?" Clint muttered, "Tryin' to find out where the old guy went." 

"It-it's to do with the Captain," The agent informed, "It's Red Skull that wants to talk to you...he has Cap." 

Not a second past and Tony was out the door, heading towards the office the agent spoke of. The other's followed with zero hesitation. 

 

Red Skull sat back in his chair, one leg crossed over another with his hands pressed together into a small triangle. Eyes were fixated on the screen as he glanced over the angered and stern faces of the Shield agents. It was easy, hacking into their mainframe. He simply wanted to gloat, show off what he had reduced their leader to. The great American hero was nothing but a mindless cum suckling whore. 

A smirk curled onto his face as the figures of the other 'avengers' came into view, 

"About time," Johann spoke calmly, 

"Where's Cap!" Was the first thing Tony yelled at the screen, "What have you done to him!" 

The red faced menance was silent for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder, 

"M.O.D.O.K, call for the hund," He commanded, turning his attention back to the screen, "Your captain will be here in a second, though I doubt you'll like what you see," 

"What did you do?" Tony asked once more, voice a practical growl, "I swear if you've hurt him-" 

"Quite the opposite, he's rather enjoyed what I've done to him, with him, and what my men and C.A.B.A.L have done to him," Skull chuckled. 

Tony breathed in harshly through gritted teeth; he looked on the verge of popping a vein as pure rage rushed through every nerve. Skull could only smirk at the pitiful attempt to be threatening. His eyes flickered over to the side of the room momentarily when he heard the door open. He moved the camera, he wanted to keep the Captain's current state a surprise to his team. 

Of course the avenger's took noice of the sudden view shift, 

"Why change the screen Skull?" Widow spoke up, 

"What are you hiding?" Tony continued, not cooling off at all. 

The red menace didn't lose his focus, one hand slipping down and off screen. Gentle arm movements showed the other's he was petting something as if it was a beloved pet. Using his free-hand, he signalled for M.O.D.O.K to zoom the camera out. Skull loved the horrified look that appeared upon all their faces. How their skin went pale; blood running as cold as ice. 

Their Captain sit at Skull's feet, the Hydra's leaders fingers curled and twirled within dirty locks of blonde hair. A subtle smile curled on Steve's lips as he enjoyed the soft appreciation of his master's hand. To his team, Steve looked out of it. A dreamy expression plastered onto his face; too the outside World he seemed fully under. However, inside his mind, he could see what was happening. Those once vibrant colours had become dull; they were still there, barely, like a slight mist that clouded his judgment and free will. More memories and thoughts were returning to him, only gradually though. 

"Steve!" Tony exclaimed. 

That voice was enough to make Steve lift his head, eyes falling to the screen. He remembered that voice. Through translucent vision he abled to make out a face on the video feed. A name rolled off of Steve's tongue, 

"Tony...?" 

Red Skull's grip tightened immediately, pulling at Steve's hair and making the blonde cry out. M.O.D.O.K cut the feed before more could be said. 

 

They couldn't believe what they had seen. Captain America, their leader, their friend, reduced to such a state. Naked and wanton, sitting at Skull's feet like an over-pampered dog. Many of the agents were sick to their stomach at the sight, both horror and sorrow making a lethal concoction in their gut. Tony's fists curled so tightly his finger nails digged into his palm; knuckles turning a white colour. 

"Shield brother?" Thor spoke up, looking to comfort his team member, 

"Heh, Skull's got a lotta nerve..." Stark spoke lowly, "But maybe It's a good thing he gave us a call," 

"What do you mean by that?" One agent questioned, 

"Cuz now we can track that bastard down." 

 

Steve whined out as Skull let go of his hair, allowing the once great soldier to fall on his chest with a huff, 

"I warned you," M.O.D.O.K hissed, "You ignored the signs he was coming to, continued to hand him around as if it was nothing, and now he realizes you were speaking to his friends." 

Skull shot a heated glare at his second in command, 

"Shut it hund, you vorry he vill vake up, aber all ve need to do is shove him back in das machine." 

The pair turned their attention towards Hydra's pet, 

"Master I...I knew...know...Tony...?" The words were forming into more coherent sentences now, left any longer at their dog would be out of their control. 

Skull swiftly stepped over, grabbing the blonde's collar and tugging on it, 

"Get up," He spat, and Steve complied, stumbling to his feet, "Follow me and be quick about it mein Hund." 

Schmidt was quick with his exit, and Steve half ran half tripped over himself in an attempt to keep up. 

 

Skull led him to where it all began. A dark, cold little room with nothing more but a screen and a stool. Except the stool had been replaced with a chair with metal clamps. A gag lay by one of the chair legs. 

"Sit," Skull commanded, pointing to the chair. 

The hund sat down, head lulling to the side, 

"I...I know this place..." 

Red Skull ignored Steve's words, grabbing the gag and quickly shoving the red foam ball into Steve's jaw. He fastened it tightly, painfully. Soon the clamps snapped shut and the blonde was restrained. 

"Now Hund, you don't vant all this to end too soon, do you?" Skull asked, 

Steve could only nod slowly, 

"Good, so be a good pet, like you vere trained to be, and keep your eyes on that screen." 

Skull turned the blonde's attention to the screen that hung down from the ceiling, 

"And, for a bit of encouragement..." Skull trailed off, hand digging through his pocket. 

He fished out a ring. Leaning over Steve's shoulder, he fastened it around the base of the former Captain's cock, 

"That ring comes off vhen I know you're back under my control." 

Steve's whimpers and faint squirms approved he understood. A pat on his pet's shoulder, and Skull left. The door clicked shut, plunging Steve into darkness. A second passed, the screen lit up, and it started all over. 

 

Skull had barely made it down the hall way when the alarms went off.


End file.
